


The Prince and the Monster

by GravityIsALie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityIsALie/pseuds/GravityIsALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long overdue fanart of the wonderful fic that is Quiet Asphodel by FKAHerSweetness. I highly recommend reading it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quiet Asphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114624) by [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/pseuds/FKAHerSweetness). 




End file.
